Pain Beyond Recall
by Midniteraygirl
Summary: This is my first fic for Digimon: it's kinda close to home with a few hidden elements. Pls read and rate!


**Pain Beyond Recall **

By_ Midnitegirl_

DISCLAIMER: Characters and Digimon is a Trademark of Foxkids, so I do not own them.

PLEASE NOTE: I rate this fic as PG-13 due to the content. Please forgive me for any mistakes for I wrote this on my own. Any feedback will be really appreciated…

_**Chapter one**_

Cold. It was all that Kari could think in the dark. She snuggled even deeper under the covers, trying to get some sleep.

The summer had suddenly sprung straight into winter, and Kari didn't like being cold. She sighed and opened up her eyes only to see on the alarm display that it was 1:15am.

The sound of Gatomon's rhythmatic breathing could be heard. 'She look so cute when she lies on her back.'

Kari couldn't take it anymore and got up. She tip toed to her PC and switched it on. Since she was up she might as well check her mail and get some new MP3's.

She then heard the familiar small yawn and the sound of bed covers being pushed aside. Getting up, Gatomon stared at Kari. Even though Kari couldn't see her face, she knew all too well that Gatomon was not impressed.

She got up and walked quietly as she could manage to Kari and greeted her in an irritated whisper. Kari greeted her back and gave her an apologetic hug. They soon looked at the computer screen to see if new mail had arrived.

None. Not a single one. Kari had hoped that either TK or Tai would send her mail, but as per usual she had expected that.

Ever since Tai had left home to study (surprising), all that he ever did was worry over her and his on going obsession with Soccer and Digiworld happenings, not forgetting Sora!

They were, according to Tai, still a couple.

Ever since they went to different classes, they tried every given opportunity to be together.

Their latest fight, which was two weeks ago, had resulted them not speaking to one another. All just over an outfit that Sora bought that Tai thought was too 'common'.

'Silly Tai.' He received a hard slap from Sora and she stormed off without saying another word. Tai was left all alone with the red handprint across his cheek, a quizzical look on his face.

That same night he sent Kari E-mail, telling her what happened and asked for…

Advice!

That was the last time he spoke or typed about Sora.

Kari hoped that TK would reply to her E-mail. He always replied as soon as he was able. But tonight was disappointing. She wondered what kept him.

She signed out of her mailbox and went to her favorite site to download all the latest MP3's that she liked.

Soon the familiar stomping of feet could be heard. The clock on her computer displayed that it was 1:45am. She became nervous.

It was Saturday morning. She looked at Gatomon, who looked up at her. Kari imagined her expression was the same. Kari's stepfather has been out…

Drinking…

It was like that nearly every weekend since she could remember. On Friday nights her stepfather would leave and only return the next morning in the early hours.

Stone drunk…

Noisy and always looking for a reason to cause trouble. Mostly because Kari's mother never cooked on Friday's and ordered take-aways instead.

It was always the same story. It could either end up where he storms off to bed or he would fight with her mother and order her to prepare supper. If he wasn't happy, he would scream and insult both mother and daughter and start breaking things.

9/10 it was where he would start insulting.

Even when he isn't drunk, he still tried to find ways to make them feel bad and worthless. It just gets worse every time…

"Gatomon," Kari whispered as loud as she could over the noise, "I think you should go hide."

"But Kari, I…"

"No buts, just… just go."

Gatomon wasn't happy, but she could hear the fear and urgency in Kari's voice. She dedigivolved and went to hide in Kari's backpack. Kari quickly hid the bag under the table, disconnected and switched off her computer. She then stood quietly and waited for it.

Her stepfather wasn't happy.

He never was. He wasn't happy about anything and the worst thing was that her mother doesn't seem to realize what he was trying to do. His voice soon grew in strength and he started throwing things to the floor. He shouted at her mother and called her names and pushed her around.

Kari stood frozen as she listened. Silent sobs of fear and frustration welled up in her throat as tears began to flow freely. She could do nothing...

Since Tai left the house, Kari was relieved that he was safe, but that left her vulnerable. Kari listened as the noise quieted down and she headed straight to bed. Her small Digimon crept out of her hiding place and came to comfort her as best as she could. Kari felt the small figure next to her, trying her best to be of comfort. As they lay on the bed they soon fell asleep…

TK was furious. He was so angry. Ever since school started he was for some unforeseen reason unable to access his e-mail.

It wasn't the first time.

He soon gave up in frustration and went to lie down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Patamon flew from his desk and landed gracefully onto TK's chest. With a swift but playful movement, TK grabbed Patamon in a playful wrestling grasp. Patamon tried his best to break free, but TK was too strong for him and soon gave in. The playful grasp turned into a bear hug and this time Patamon wasn't pleased. He eventually broke free of TK's bear hug and gave him the 'I-am-very peeved-now-look.'

TK grinned in the dark; luckily for him he had his back to the window. Patamon, still peeved, started puffing himself up into a round sphere as if he was going to attack. TK quickly apologized and soon it was all forgotten.

TK then stared out of his window towards the surrounding neighborhood, thinking of what Kari was doing right now. As if Patamon read his thoughts, he came to rest next to TK.

"You're thinking of Kari, aren't you?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"You're my friend TK. I know you far better than anyone else. When you grow quiet, I know you're thinking of a lot of things, especially of Kari."

Growing slightly annoyed, TK looked at Patamon.

"So, what's wrong with that?"

Giving a deep sigh, he turned away from Patamon.

"Sorry, Patamon. I just can't stop thinking about her. We are a couple, but I just can't help it. I feel that I'm not good enough."

"You know how she feels, TK. Doesn't matter what happens, you will always be friends; and a couple."

"Thanks, Patamon. I needed to hear that. Guess we better get some shut eye or we'll look like two sleepless zombies tomorrow."

Patamon was already sleeping; snoring happily next to TK. TK could only smile at the small Digimon whom looked so cute when sleeping on his back, feet in the air. He got up carefully and switched off his PC. He picked up Patamon and climbed into bed.

The wind blew gently as the sky darkened. Perched on a light post, a mysterious figure was watching. Smiling, she soon stood up and with a swift movement landed gracefully on the ground. She turned and looked up to the window of TK's house before disappearing in a shroud of dark mist into the night.

Someone else was watching the stranger. The figure watched as the as the stranger leaped from the light post to the ground and vanish into the night. Clenching his fists, he too disappeared in a cloud of white mist…

"Stupid Tai!"

Sora was sitting on her bed with her Laptop on her lap. She was furious.

(How could Tai forget?)

She stared out into the night sky and didn't notice the oncoming dark clouds.

She sighed, disconnected and turned off her Laptop. Placing the Laptop on the desk, she faced the window. Only then did she notice the clouds and gave a groan.

Slumping onto her bed, she didn't feel like thinking about tomorrow. More boring sessions of studies and no fun…

And not a single word or gift from Tai!

Sora couldn't understand what kept him from apologizing. It was he who started this fight in the first place.

She looked over to her closet and stared at the outfit that caused it all. She smiled and decided to wear it tomorrow, just to spite Tai.

But how she missed Tai and the other Digidestine. It has been quite a while since they've been together as a team.

She stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember all the adventures and misadventures they had. All the memories came flooding through her mind and

she couldn't help but smile.

Since they all went their separate ways, there were no more chapters to their adventures.

For the first time, she felt lonely.

Tai sat in silence in front of his PC,

For the past 3 hours he sat stupefied, unable to type the right words to tell Sora how he felt over the whole incident and how he would make it up to her. Out of frustration, he threw the pillow he was hugging onto the sleeping form of Agumon. The Digimon fell off the bed and stared in disbelief at his human friend.

"At least you could be more helpful Agumon and lend a hand."

"At what, Tai?"

"Um, Sora."

"Oh…"

"Well, you could be a little more helpful by giving some suggestions."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel and that you're really sorry for being such a jerk."

"Agumon!"

"I was stating the facts, Tai. You made the mistake by acting like one. And you're going to have to play open cards with her if you want her back."

Tai gave a sigh and closed the new mail window, which he had stared at for the past few hours and switched off his PC. He then got up and walked up to the window.

Agumon got up from the floor and walked over to where Tai was standing and stared out of the window. He then looked up and tried to read his friend's expression, but for the first time Agumon did not know what Tai was thinking.

As if Tai could feel Agumon staring at him, he looked down at him. Tai knelt down to face his Digimon friend.

"Thanks for telling me how big a jerk I was and I will make it up to her tomorrow."

"How are you going to do that, Tai?"

"Leave that to me, right now I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it Tai?"

Tai's face turned into a face filled with concern.

"I need you to go and check on Kari for me."

"But why?"

"Just do it, Agumon."

Without saying a word, Agumon climbed out of the window, landed gracefully on the ground and walked down the dark alley into the night.

Tai walked over to his desk and switched on his PC, logged on and sent E-mail to Sora. He then switched off his PC and stood at the window to wait for his Digimon partner to return…

(Scrape…scrape…scrape…)

Gatomon opened her eyes only to see a familiar shape staring into the room. She carefully got up and tip toed over and let Agumon in. she carefully led Agumon away from the window, but he stopped her.

Gatomon looked up at Agumon, not able to figure out why he was here. He whispered into her ear and her expression clouded. Agumon looked worryingly at her before she whispered back to him. When she finished, she led him back to the window and let him out.

She stood at the window and watched him disappear into the night. She could hear Kari's teeth chattering and realized that she had left the window open. Gatomon quickly closed the window and tip toed back to bed. She closed her eyes and curled up next to Kari, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"What took you Agumon? I was beginning to get worried…"

"Uh, Tai. Do you want to know the good news or the bad news first?"

"Give me the good news first, Agumon."

"Ok, Kari seems to be okay…"

"And the bad news?"

"…"

"Agumon!"

Sigh "It's been one of 'those' nights again."

Tai sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Agumon walked over to him and placed a comforting claw on Tai's shoulder.

"Why does he keep on doing this? When will he stop?"

"We can't force people to change, Tai, they must do that on their own."

"I know, Agumon. I just **hate** the idea of leaving Kari in that…that…"

"Hell hole?"

"Yes."

"Tai, you've done everything you can. There's nothing we can do right now. Even if we could change life, we could never change a person's habits or thoughts. Besides, your not old enough to be her guardian till she's old enough to go her own way. You need to stay strong for one day Kari will need your support and comfort."

Tai looked up at Agumon. They stared long at one another before Tai mentioned that they should turn in for he will need to go study tomorrow. The two friends made their way to the bed.

As Agumon fell asleep, Tai looked at the ceiling, remembering all the times that he and Kari spent together as kids until **he** came into their lives.

He slowly closed his eyes, only to fall asleep; to dream nothing but past memories…

Chapter 1 done, more on the way

_**Chapter two**_

Kari opened her eyes slowly. Listening carefully over Gatomon's breathing, she noticed that all was quiet. Getting up slowly, she waited and listened before walking over to her cupboard to put on a coat. She opened her door and made her way down the stairs. All the curtains were drawn and appliances were off except the fridge that was still buzzing quietly. She walked walked through the house and found that no one was around.

(Kari)

"It's alright, Gatomon, you can come down."

Gatomon walked down the stairs and joined Kari in the kitchen. Kari prepared breakfast for them and after the meal they tidied up the house before heading back to Kari's room. Gatomon watched in silence as Kari got dressed and did her hair. As Kari finished her hair, she stared into the mirror and sighed. Gatomon could guess what was running through her human friend's mind and walked over. Standing next to Kari, she looked up and stared at Kari's tearful eyes. Kari knelt down so that Gatomon could hug her. Kari gently pushed Gatomon away before wiping the tears off her face. She then stood up and stared into the mirror before closing the door and walking over to the window.

Gatomon stood and watched her friend, before walking over to join her at the window.

"Are you okay, Kari?"

"I'm fine, thanx Gatomon."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Who? And what?"

Gatomon looked sternly at Kari.

"T.K. and you know what I'm talking about."

Kari looked at her Digimon before turning back at staring through the window.

"I...I...can't"

"You know how he cares about you and you know that he loves you more than anything in the world."

"I just can't, Gatomon."

"Why?"

"You won't understand."

Kari walked away from the window, put on her winter gear, grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. Gatomon ran after her and kept close to Kari's side as they made their way to the bus stop. Soft snow flakes began to fall as Kari walked on. Gatomon stopped for a few seconds to admire the falling petals of Ice. One of the flakes fell gently on the tip of her nose and she wiped it off with her paw. Looking towards the road, she could spot that Kari was nearly at the bus stop and started to sprint. Gatomon made it across the road just as the bus approached the stop with a screech. Boarding, Kari paid the fare and both friends sat down in silence. The bus pulled away and drove at a steady speed towards the epicentre of Tokyo.

The bus made another stop and a woman boarded. Wearing black winter gear, the woman walked past and sat down 3 seats behind them. Gatomon studied the woman carefully as she walked past, but soon shrugged off her suspicions. Many people wear black since it was 'fashionable'. The bus took them past many residential areas where other kids were playing in the snow.

Tears rolled down Kari's face as she stared at them.

Gatomon looked up at Kari and knew why she was crying. Moving closer to Kari's side, Gatomon gave her a hug. Kari looked down at her Digimon, returned the hug and wiped away her tears. The scene soon changed as the bus took another turn towards the highway. Houses and apartments were replaced by dark, snow filled skies and hills and heavy flowing traffic. Both Kari and Gatomon studied the scene outside, both of them thinking different thoughts. As the ice petals fell, the landscape became covered in a blanket of white. It soon became difficult to see into the distance as everything turned into shades of white. The traffic flowed slowly as the snow storm progressed. After an hour, the bus made it's final destination. Both Kari and Gatomon rushed towards the nearest entrance and managed to make it as the storm progressed into a Blizzard. Taking off her snow gear, Kari placed it into her bag whilst Gatomon shook off the frost off her coat. Kari waited for Gatomon and both friends made their way towards the escalater leading to the upper levels of the mall. From a distance, someone watched them and smiled. Throwing her black cape over her head, she disappeared in a cloud of dark mist, leaving a black snowflake on the floor...

Tai woke up with a jolt as the storm threw it's worst against the building where he stayed. Wiping away the drops of sweat on his brows, he got up and staggered over to the bathroom and closed the door. Agumon sat up and listened at the storm, before getting up. He quietly walked over to the door, finding it slightly ajar.

Tai stared into the mirror. He sighed and stared at the young man that stared back at him. Reaching towards the medicine cabinet, he took out a small bottle and a needle. Filling up the needle, he stretched out his arm and injected himself. Agumon ran towards Tai as he lost his balance and fell towards the floor. The bottle broke and spilled its contents all across the floor. Tai met the floor with a hard smack. Agumon ran to his side and as carefully as he could, moved Tai onto his back. After a few minutes, Tai woke up and looked over at his Digimon. Tears filled his eyes as he layed there on the floor on his back.

"Tai..."

Tai looked at Agumon before curling up into a ball, shivering. Agumon watched helplessly as Tai slipped into darkness...

"Stupid Tai, he's always late!"

Slaming the book shut, Sora stood up, grabbed her bag and left the library. The other students got out of the way as Sora made her way through the corridor. Grinning evilly, she turned towards the lobbies and stood infront of the long mirror. The outfit matched her eyes and hair perfectly, not to mention her figure. She adjusted her hair and left the lobby and made her way towards the Computer Lab.

Slamming the door open, Sora stormed into the room and moved over to the back of the class. She stopped infront of a desk were a boy was working and pulled him by the ear.

"Oww, oww, Sora that hurts! Let me go, please!"

"We need to talk, Izzy and there is no buts!"

Sora dragged the boy named Izzy out of the class. All of the classmates stared at them as they left the room. Sora eventually let go of Izzy's ear as they entered an empty classroom and shut the door. Izzy rubbed his aching ear as Sora spun around and spoke to him.

"Where's Tai? He hasn't phoned or emailed me and it's been two weeks! What's going on Izzy?"

Inching towards the door, Izzy looked towards Sora.

"I-I...don't know where he is or what's going on, so if you excuse, I have to get back to class."

Sora moved infront of the door, blocking it. Izzy took a few steps back as Sora gave him a piercing look.

"So, you don't know or you don't want to tell me? That's fine. I'm sure that you're speaking the truth, for now... however, if you are lying to me, which I hope your not... you know what will happen..."

Izzy gave a gulp and as Sora moved out of the way, he made a run for it.

Sora smiled and gave a chuckle before heading back to class.

(Tai...)

(Tai... Can you hear me?)

Tai opened his eyes.

A blurry face stared down at him and the voice seemed distant. Blinking his eyes, he tried to clear his vision but couldn't.

(Rest now... You are safe. I will watch over you...)

Tai closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to fill his vision once more.

"How long has he been like this?"

''Since this morning when he woke up."

"So that's why he wasn't at College today...?"

"What are we going to do?"

Izzy looked at both Agumon and Tentamon before directing his attention to the sleeping form. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to the window.

Agumon and Tentamon looked at one another before returning their gaze upon their human friend.

"Izzy...?"

"I don't know, guys... this... this has gone too far."

"What do you mean, too far?"

Izzy turned around and for the first time, they saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Tai will kill me if I told you but I feel that you Agumon of all of us should know the truth."

He walked over to them and sat down.

"Agumon, do you remember the first time you met Tai?"

"Yeah, how could I forget!"

"Well, remember the time that we were all attacked by Demidevimon?"

"Uh-huh..."

"(sigh) Well, Tai was infected by an unknown virus that Demidevimon cast upon him..."

"What! We've got to help him... we've got to..."

Tentamon held Agumon's mouth shut.

"Shh, let him finish."

"...I feel the same way too, Agumon, but it's incurable. It's a Retro virus. A Digitally created virus. I wish that I've told you sooner, but Tai kept on insisting..."

Tentamon released Agumon and flew over to Izzy. Tears welled in Agumon's eyes as he turned towards Tai.

"Why... why didn't you tell me...?"

Agumon looked down at his feet as the tears ran shamelessly down his face and past his muzzle to the floor.

"Does Sora know?"

Izzy looked at Agumon.

"No..."

"...and Kari?"

"...I don't know."

Agumon turned around and faced them.

"Izzy...Thank you for telling me this."

Izzy looked at the small Digimon and knodded. He could barely talk as he was fighting the sobs that was welling in his throat.

Izzy got up and picked up his things. Wiping away the tears that was running, he looked once more at the sleeping form of Tai before walking out of the door and out of the apartment building. Tentamon whispered a goodluck and goodbye before flying after Izzy.

When they left, Agumon shut the door and walked back to were Tai was. Pulling the covers up to Tai's shoulders, he found a niche next to Tai and snuggled up against him to keep him warm.

With the sound of Tai's mumbling, Agumon fell asleep, falling to the realms of nightmares...

Time flew as Kari and Gatomon were at the mall. Another girl named Yolei and her Digimon Hawkmon joined them and the whole day they spent walking and shopping, talking and laughing until Kari checked her watch.

"Oh no!"

"What's up Kari?"

"It's late, I have to catch the bus back home. The last one leaves in 15 minutes time!"

"Relax, Kari. My dad can take you home, besides, it's about time you got out and saw the _real _world! Look, isn't that T.K.?"

Kari followed Yolei's gaze and spotted T.K. and his Digimon Patamon, paying for colddrinks at one of the fast food shops.

Kari and co. walked on over.

"Hey, T.K.!"

T.K. spun around.

"Oh, hi Yolei... Kari..."

"Hi T.K... I guess you're surprized to see me here so late."

"No, I didn't realized that you were here, that's all..."

"Hey, T.K., aren't you forgetting something?"

Staring at the colddrinks in his hands, he passed one to Kari and bought more at the vendor. Soon the whole gang were sipping colddrinks, chatting happily away.

Kari looked at her watch once more and nudged to Yolei that she needs to get home. Yolei looked at T.K. and then at Kari before making an excuse to go call her dad. As Yolei went to make the phone call, T.K. moved closer to Kari.

"Sorry that I couldn't email you. I'm having problems with my email..."

"It's ok T.K. I'm just glad to see that you're alright..."

T.K. looked at Kari and studdied her brown eyes.

"Kari... I..."

"Hey guys, my dad's on his way and he said that it's ok. He'll take you home too, T.K. if you want to go. Oh, did I disturb you two?"

Blushing, they replied in chorus: "Nope!"

Yolei studdied them for a while before shrugging it off with a smile.

"Come on, we better wait outside!"

With that the group left and headed down to the escalator to the enterance. Putting on their winter gear, the waited at the enterance for a few minutes.

15 minutes later, a Limozine geared with snow gear stopped outside the enterance, allowing the group to climb in. Yolei greeted her father before turning towards her friends.

"Dad, I would like you to meet my friends Kari and T.K. and their Digimon partners Patamon and Gatomon."

"Ah, I finally get to meet you. Yolei has told me so much about you."

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, Yolei, I won't bore them with any stories. I'm only glad that Yolei has finally got to meet different people."

''Dad!"

"Yes, dear?"

"We need to drop them off."

"Oh, right. Where do you two live?"

Both Kari and T.K. gave their addresses.

Yolei's father took note and passed it on to the driver.

The car pulled off from the curb and travelled as smooth as silk towards the residential area were T.K. and Kari lived.

T.K. was dropped off first, then Kari.

Kari watched as the Limo pulled away and she waved.

Gatomon studied Kari's face as she spun around and headed towards the front door...

_**Chapter three**_

Kari opened the door quietly and looked around in the semi darkness. Her mother thankfully left on a small light in the kitchen for her, but the state of the house gave her the indication that things weren't too cosure. She quietly indicated to Gatomon to de-digivolve and to get in her bag. She obeyed and slipped silently inside before Kari closed the bag and swung it on her sholder. She slipped into the house and quietly locked the door before tip-toeing to the stairs. As she took her first step, the main room light switched on, following by a door banging open and thumping feet. Kari held her breath as her stepfather confronted her, pure anger and hatred burning in his eyes. The smell of alcohol was unmistakable. Kari knew what was coming next...

He grabbed Kari by the arm and squeezed hard, pulling her off the stairs. Kari's bag dropped off her shoulder from the momentum, sending it flying to the floor. His voice shouting, he lifted his hand and hit Kari hard through the face, sending her to the floor. He picked her up again and hit her again and again with a cane that appeared out of no where. After a few minutes, he calmed down and ordered her to go to her room. He walked away and slammed the bedroom door. Kari got up slowly and picked up her bag. With tears streaming down her face, she climbed the stairs to her room and closed the door. Barely able to stand, she switched on her light and walked over to her cupboard. She looked in the mirror and for the first time in her life she saw a face she hoped to never see, a face of pure fear and hatered. She carefully and painfully changed into her pajamas before heading to bed. Soft sounds of shuffling could be heard as Gatomon struggled to get out of Kari's bag. All that Gatomon could see was the form of a terrified girl in the dark. She tip-toed over and carefully climbed up to Kari. Kari cried shamelessly and completely ignored Gatomon's comforting paw. Gatomon could just make out in the dark the injuries that was inflicted on her, knowing that tomorrow would not be easy for her at school. She sat up late in the night, watching, waiting for Kari too fall asleep. Eventually she did fall asleep, giving Gatomon the chance to curl up next to her. Gatomon gave one final gaze in Kari's direction before falling asleep, only to see the images of what happended earlier in her mind...

"Tk, are you still awake?"

"...yeah..."

"You're worried about Kari, isn't it?"

" sigh ...yeah..."

"..."

"Patamon, I have a strange feeling that Kari's in trouble. She never stays out this late..."

"So you think that staying out late is bad for her?"

"No, Patamon, I mean with..."

"Her stepfather?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to go check on her?"

Tk looked at his friend's sillouet in the dark.

"Are you sure you can make it there and back?"

"Yeah, Tk. You forget that I can keep up with you when you're cycling."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I get the point."

"So you want me to go?"

"..."

"Tk?"

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Okay, if you say so..."

"Goodnight Tk."

"Goodnight Patamon."

Patamon curled up and fell asleep as Tk looked at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, his mind trailed off to memories of him when he was little and could only smile. Outside his window, snowflakes floated down from the heavens, covering the world in a chilly white blanket...

(End of Chapter 3, more to come!)


End file.
